


Protect you

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco Malfoy x reader smut
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: little-diable

“Don’t do this to me, don’t you dare.”, (y/n) spat, tears were welling up in her eyes, smudging her mascara, her gaze was focused on his emotionless expression. “I don’t have a choice.”, his voice sounded raspy, though steady, Draco had his hands buried in the pockets of his vest, unconsciously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“You fucking prick.”, she stepped forward and pounded her fists against his chest, Draco momentarily swayed backwards. He harshly grasped her jaw, her muscles were flexing underneath his touch, “don’t”, he breathed out. “This is not the way it works, Draco.”, she emphasized his name, “you don’t get to toss me aside”, bile began to rise in Dracos throat as he watched her tears leave traces down her skin. 

“I need to protect you.”, Dracos eyes became glassy, his anger got mixed up with a sadness, that seemed to weigh him down, kept him frozen on the spot, his mind seemed split, he couldn’t decide on wether he should run or fight. “Don’t lie to me.”, the icy undertone in her voice made cold sweat break out on his skin, “(y/n), listen to me”, his voice broke, a tear left his eye, (y/n) had to fight against the strong will to scoop it up with her thumb, to pull him closer, “he’d hurt you”. 

This had been going on for way too long, (y/n) could tell from the moment on Draco got involved with the dark lord, that everything would fall apart, that he’d set his priorities straight and leave her behind. She hadn’t been ready for it. (Y/n) needed more time. She couldn’t let go of him like that. She knew, that he’d need her to survive, Draco would need somebody to keep him breathing. 

“We’re in this together Draco Malfoy, do you hear me?”, (y/n) grasped his face with both hands, she pressed her lips against his cold ones, the salty taste of his tears felt heavy on her skin, made her pull him even closer. “I don’t want you to get hurt, just because of me.”, he mumbled against her skin, Dracos hands were tightly slung around her waist, his scent engulfed him, kept him thinking straight. 

“He won’t hurt me.”, it seemed as if she tried to make a promise, a promise to stand by his side, no matter what, no matter when, she’d always be there for him, Draco wouldn’t have to fear losing her. No further words were shared between them, (y/n) kissed him once again, she tangled her hands in his blonde hair, slightly massaging his scalp. “I love you”, Draco kissed down her neck, coaxing a shuddered breath out of her, whispering a small “sorry” over and over again, trying to push the guiltiness, for making her cry like that, out of his mind. 

Draco pushed her back down on his bed, the mattress began to form around her frame, he was hovering above her, his green eyes seemed brighter than usual, wandering up and down her beautiful skin. 

Without any warning he flipped them around, so that she was straddling his waist, groaning as she came in contact with his hardening length. (Y/n) placed her hands flat against his chest, stabilizing herself, she began to grind her core against his centre, her head rolled backwards, mouth slightly opened, giving her moans enough room to leave her lips. 

His hands wandered up her thighs, pushing her skirt further up her waist, exposing her soaked panties to his hungry eyes, a sight that coaxed a groan out of him. “Darling”, Dracos nails began to claw into her skin, the ache between her thighs began to grow, both were thirsting for more, something deeper, something that would set both of their insides alight. 

With shaky hands (y/n) began to zip down the fly of his black trousers, she ran her palm across his bulge, Draco pressed his head further into the pillow, another deep groan made it past his lips. 

(Y/n) liked to take control from time to time, liked to straddle him, to determine their speed and the way they’d go along, keeping in mind how much he was struggling with letting go and giving into her touch. 

Draco grasped the outlines of her panties and ripped them in half, too inpatient to tug them down her legs, her giggle got stuck in her throat as he pressed his thumb against her clit, making her arch her back. (Y/n) pulled his length out of his boxers, her (y/e/c) eyes wandered up and down his member, admiring his skin, the way he was throbbing for her, only for her. 

She began to slightly rise from his waist, lined him up to her wet folds and slowly sunk down on his length, her eyes momentarily fluttered close, the all too familiar burning took over her lower body, his length kept on ripping her apart, stretching her walls around him. 

He kept on holding onto her hips, stabilizing her, Dracos eyes were fixed on her core, watching his length disappear into her heat, he thrusted his hips upwards, meeting her thrusts, his eyes rolled back into his head, he kept on groaning her name. 

“Shit, darling.”, Draco panted, (y/n) shifted her weight onto her hands, they were still placed on his chest, making it easier for her to sink up and down on his length, building up the pressure between them. He interlaced his hands with hers and flipped them around, he was now hovering above her, ferociously thrusting in and out of her, pushing her closer to her release. 

Both came with a deep moan, (y/n) was trashing around underneath him, eyes closed, walls clenched around his member, his warmth began to spread through her, making her groan his name. “I love you.”, both of them whispered at the same time, catching each others gaze, chuckling.


End file.
